Such automation devices as well as a generic method for operating such an automation device are generally known.
However, a partially unfavorable utilization of resources of known automation devices has proved to be disadvantageous. An automation system for automation of a technological process generally includes a process control system/automation system, in other words at least an automation device of the above-mentioned type or a plurality of such automation devices, wherein a communication link exists between them, as well as local or central peripherals. These components are generally monitored within the automation system, e.g. for their diagnostic state. For this purpose, what is known as asset management is especially provided. However, one of the tasks of asset management is to monitor not only the components of the automation system but also components of the technological process, for example pipelines, control loops, tanks, technological subsystems, etc. To date such state monitoring and/or diagnostics have been performed using the respective automation solution, in other words especially the automation program. The automation program here generates the state to be displayed in each case and, in the event of deviations from the normal state, the messages pertaining to this. To achieve a meaningful description of the monitored components, larger data volumes are necessary. The data required for such asset management or comparable applications is in the main static data. Examples of such data are in particular identity data of the component to be monitored, in particular what is known as a tag, a system identifier, a location identifier, descriptions, manufacturer's details, type information, hardware/software information, time information (e.g. construction data), etc, as well as text libraries containing language-dependent texts, component-specific message texts, composable detailed diagnostic texts, instructional texts for operator actions, display texts for use in a graphical user interface, etc., as well as the integration of manufacturer-specific documents containing e.g. images, manuals, audio/video files, technical drawings, etc. To date such data has at the most been used in the form of very short texts in the automation program, wherein the respective texts were difficult to incorporate into the automation program. Moreover, the use of language-dependent texts, which is desirable, has to date been very difficult and the cost of maintenance and changes is extremely high.